Galactic Federation Data Logs
by dan96kid
Summary: This is the guide to the universe of Wildhammer.


Galactic Federation Official Data base archive. FOR OFFICIALS ONLY. Unauthorized access is strictly prohibited.

Login: dan96kid  
>Please enter your Access Code in another window, this is for security reasons<p>

Login succesfull

* * *

><p>This is dan96kid. As you can see, I have managed to gain access to the Galactic Federation Data Base. This information will help you to understand the universe called Wildhammer, and it will also help you understand the wars that have occured. Our first subject is Wildhammer.<p>

* * *

><p>Data Log 1<br>Subject: Wildhammer

Section 1: Description  
>Wildhammer, a universe torn apart by war. It is the site of a war, a war that has been raging for almost a 2 years, and shows no signs of ending. The war has already claimed billions of lives, and the death toll is still rising. Entire planets have been destroyed, whole civillizations vanquished in mere seconds. It is a war for survival.<p>

Section 2: History  
>Wildhammer was not always torn by war. In it's early days, it was a peacefull universe. It's origins can be traced back to around 14-15 billion years ago, when it was created by mystical beings. These beings are known only as the gaurdians. Not much is known about the gaurdians, except that they left artifacts on alot of the planets. The cothica on Perim is a gaurdian artifact. Around 6 billion years ago, the Galactic Federation formed. Peace continued until one of the sub-factions, the Burning legion, became corrupt, resulting in universal war 1, also known as the war of the galaxies. The war started 300 million years after the Galactic Federation formed. The effects of this war are still visable today, the atlantian homeworld destroyed, the origonal well of eternity on Azeroth destroyed, the Burning Legion has a bad reputation because of that, Lyoko is shattered, and it set the stage for the warcraft saga. The war raged on for a century before ending 499,999,900 years after the Galactic Federation Formed. For a few billion years after that, Wildhammer was at peace, mostly. Smaller conflicts continued on Dreanor, Chinaria, Robloxia, Starzen, Cybertron, and Disnox.<p>

"It's Unicron, we have to get out of here!". This qoute came from a cybertronian-like being as his homeworld was destroyed by unicron. This is the era of Unicron, also called the energon war. The Energon war is arguably the largest major war Wildhammer has seen. The energon war is also called universal war 2, the Unicron war, and battle of the Unicrons. This war is the result of the Zords, a faction driven out of it's home universe by the Radika. It has been almost 5.9 billion years since the Galactic Federation formed, and their technology has evolve. During the war of the Galaxies, the ships were not as big as the ones today, they were also not as fast because the hyperwarp drive has not been invented. Instead they got around using early versions of the warp drive from star trek, and early versions of the hyper drive from star wars. The weapons were also not as powerful, the current blaster technology used today did not exist back then, so they used weapons similar to the weapons used during WW1, WW2, and the weapons used by pirates. (I don't mean space pirates, I mean the pirates that would sail the seven seas.) Energon war era technology was more powerful, and more destructive. This was also the war that saw the creation of the mother of all battlestations, Unicron, also called a unicron-unit. These were the primary weapon of choice during the war. This was also the first time that the deathstar from star wars was mass produced. It was a Unicron v.s. deathstar scenerio, and vice-versa. Things did go wrong for both sides during this war, such as unicron-units self destructing for no reason, deathstar collisions during hyperwarp, (Unicron-units were also prone to colliding with eachother during hyperwarp, you can blame the spikes, and that ring.) unicron-unit backfires, and the problem of friendly fire, especially true with the autobots from transformers. It was a hectic time for tha Galactic Federation. Eventually, the war ended with the climatic battle for the planet of Zorgon. Unicron-units stayed active until about 1 year later, then they were decomissioned, same thing with the deathstars. Most of the unicron-units were dismantled for scrap, the ones that did not get dismantled were sold to tourism companies, they were stripped of their weapons, and converted into resort planets. Other unicron-units were never dismantled or sold, they wound up in scrap systems. The deathstars were also scrapped, dismantled, or converted into resort planets.

It has been 7 years since the energon war ended, and another war has just started, the universal war. During the early days of the war, the battle was focused on capturing the opponents planets while defending your own. The action was at the Galactic Federation/Zord/Radika borders. Only 2 factions were battling it out at the time, the Zords, and the Radika, the Galactic Federation stayed out of the conflict. Soon, things started to heat up when the Radika started to do hit-&-run attacks on the Glactic Federation, before randomly launching assults on various Galactic Federation worlds. Thats when the war became a battle for survival. During the energon war, the Galactic Federation/Zord border was a major warzone, now it's a refuge point for those that want to get away from the war, resulting in over-population. The war is now at it's peak, the Radika is close to victory in Neverland, Zorgon is one of the only safe havens left in Wildhammer, 3 of the planets in the Zorgon system are destroyed, and a blockade has formed in the center of the universe.

Section 3: The sites and locations in Wildhammer  
>Wildhammer is a pretty massive place, it would take a ship traveling at the speed of light hundreds of billions of years to get from one side to the other. Wildhammer is devided into 5 main quadrents: Radika space, Zord space, Galactic Federation space, The outer expanse, and Alderon. For your conviniance, This section is split into sub-sections.<p>

Sub-section 1: Galactic Federation space  
>The Galactic Federation, the primary faction of Wildhammer. Galactic Federation space occupies the eastern side of the universe. Galactic Federation space is devided into the following sectors: Trigon, Mid, Starcron, and Central. The Trigon sector is were most of the action is at. This sector is located to the south, at the Galactic FederationRadika warzone. This is the sector were most of my stories are set (KFP: The War, Chaotic: Universal War, BatB: Battle for Survival, and D SECTOR). Major Galaxies include the Twisting Nether, Roblox, and Disnox. Major planets include Chinaria, Robloxia, Azeroth, and Perim. Major cities include Temple City, Ba sing sei, Kiru City, and Marucho City. The Mid Sector is located north of the Trigon sector, south of the Starcron sector, and west of the Central sector. The Mid sector serves as the Alderon/Galactic Federation border. As a result, this sector does not see much action. Major galaxies include The Milky Way, and Andromada. Major planets include Rio, Earth, Alcron, and Halearth. Major cities include Dragonscale City, Tokyo, and Hogwarts City. The Starcron sector is the northern most sector, located at the Galactic Federation/Zord warzone. This sector sees plenty of Galactic Federation/Zord conflicts. The only major galaxy in this sector is Starzen. Major planets include Naboo, Coroscent, and Tatioone. Major cities include Mos esley spaceport, and Coroscent. The Central sector is the east most sector, it is the capital of the Galactic Federation, and the most heavily guarded sector in Galactic Federation space. Major Galaxies include Galax, and Novis. Major planets include Cybertron, Aquosion, and Ocean Magna. Major cities include Metro Nui, Galocent, and Shell City.

Sub-section 2: Zord space  
>No information is avalible, awaiting info from our spies and contacks<p>

Sub-section 3: Radika space  
>Unable to gather information, too risky to send spies<p>

Sub-section 4: Alderon  
>Info is classified untill further notice<p> 


End file.
